More Than a Feeling
by Mariam Saint
Summary: Una novelaparodia acerca de recuperar el Cristal Rojo. Crossover de Fullmetal Alchemist, Prince of Tennis y Saint Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**+More Than a Feeling+**

**Clasificación**

Un intento barato de novela XD, Universo Alterno

**Autora**

MariamSaint / Mariam-Kikumaru

**Tipo**

Anime / Crossover

**Series**

Fullmetal Alchemist – Saint Tail – The Prince of Tennis

**Notas de la Autora**

Primero que nada: los animes mencionados anteriormente no me pertenecen, así que declaro que este fic es para cuando no tengan nada que hacer XD; en segunda: que conste que no siguen la trama de su historia original, por si encuentran Out Of Character en algunos casos. Tercero: me gusta que me halagen, así que si leen el fic mándenme unos comentarios, digo por que así si dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Cuarto: Ehm... creo que es todo. Disfrútenlo XD

**Capitulo 1. El Cristal Rojo.**

Se ve el horizonte, dos personajes están parados en medio del paisaje; uno de ellos es una armadura y el otro es algo bajito XD. Mientras el aire mueve sus cabellos suavemente, el bajito de ellos dice:

— Al, me han dicho que existe un Cristal Rojo, el cual hace el mismo efecto de la Piedra Filosofal. Así que si no podemos crear la piedra, vamos a encontrar ese Cristal Rojo —

— Si, hermano — responde la armadura.

En medio de ese horizonte, se puede ver Cuidad Central de lejos, al parecer los hermanos Elric se dirigen para allá. Y siguen parados en el horizonte como si estuvieran anunciando una novela de Montecristo XD, hasta que el bajito vuelve a hablar...

— Vamos hermano, tenemos que verles la cara a esos militares —

Ed da un paso adelante, con una mirada decidida, pero para cuando va a dar el segundo paso... zaz! En el pasto! (Conclusión: el pobre Ed además de ser bajito se cayo! XD)

— Jejeje — ríe Alphonse.

— No es cuestión de risa! — se levanta Ed con cara de pocos amigos.

Por otra parte, en otra cuidad. Una chica rubia y joven, iba entrando a una capilla, ahí, encuentra a una joven monja...

— Buenas tardes — saluda la monja — Que la ha traído por aquí? — pregunta amablemente.

— Es que... yo necesito encontrar un Cristal Rojo — responde la chica sin ganas.

— Cómo te llamas? —

— Winry Rockbell —

— Winry, si quieres cuéntame tu problema, así te desahogaras un poco —

Winry toma asiento en una de las bancas de la capilla, la monja, mejor conocida como Sarah, la escucha atenta.

En Cuidad Central, Ed y Al ya estaban frente al Coronel Primero...

— Así que ya saben del Cristal Rojo — dice el coronel.

— Así es, y nadie va a impedir que lo encontremos! — responde Ed.

— Pero antes, deberían estudiar bien ese cristal — comenta Riza.

— No saben las consecuencias que atrae, cierto? —

Con esta pregunta por parte del Coronel, hasta Riza se sorprende...

— Que trata de decir? — pregunta Ed insistente.

El Coronel Primero, o sea Roy Mustang, pone una cara seria y comienza a relatar la historia del Cristal Rojo...

— Se dice que en épocas antiguas, ese Cristal Rojo fue una amenaza. Por eso mismo lo nombraron Cristal Rojo, porque rojo es el color de la sangre. De la sangre derramada por millones de personas inocentes en aquel entonces!!! Y también se dice que para encontrar el Cristal Rojo, debes dar tu alma a cambio y para cuando te das cuenta, no tienes nada!!! —

Ed y Al: sorprendidos OO. Riza: desinteresada en el relato ¬¬.

— Era mentira ' — dice Roy sin mucha importancia.

Silencio por parte de los hermanos Elric.

— Era una broma! Que? No tienen sentido del humor? Vaya, que hay que hacer aquí para que se rían? —

Luego, Ed pone una cara seria...

— Voy a encontrar ese cristal. No importa si tengo que sacrificar la vida de Al —

— OO Queee?!!! — se sorprende el mencionado.

— También era una broma ' — dice Ed, sonriendo.

— ¬¬ ambos son patéticos haciendo bromas — dice Riza, saliendo de la habitación.

Ed y Roy se quedan sonriendo como estúpidos por sus dizque bromas.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela de Seigaku, había una gran novedad...

— Vieron ese cristal? Es muy bonito!! — dice una chica de dos largas trenzas.

— Así que decidieron ponernos este cristal en medio de nuestros trofeos — comenta un chico con apariencia alegre.

— Oigan, no creen que es extraño ese cristal? — pregunta otro chico, pero con aire intelectual.

— Bueno, ya sabemos que es extraño. Y más extraño sabiendo que nosotros no estamos interesados en custodiar ese cristal —

— Custodiar? — todos los chicos voltean hacia una mujer mayor.

— Así es. Nos han dicho que ese cristal esta en peligro, así que decidieron trasladarlo aquí en secreto —

Los chicos, vestidos con ropa deportiva, se ven entre sí sorprendidos. Por que a su escuela le toco cuidar ese cristal?

Y las clases finalizaban en otra escuela. Entre la multitud de alumnos, salieron dos chicas, una con el cabello largo y radiante...

— Por cierto Mimi, podemos hablar en privado? — le dice su amiga, del cabello corto.

— Claro! —

Ya estando solas...

— Tengo una misión para Siniestra — comienza a hablar la chica del cabello corto — Ayer, una mujer llamada Winry, me dijo que estaba buscando el Cristal Rojo. Ella quiere el cristal por que dice que les atraerá felicidad a dos de sus conocidos. Estaba muy preocupada, así que Siniestra tiene que interferir para darle ese cristal —

— Cómo dices que se llama el cristal? — pregunta Mimi

— Cristal Rojo. Y actualmente lo trasladaron a la escuela Seigaku — responde Sarah

— Cómo que actualmente?! —

— Antes se exhibía en el Museo de Alquimia, pero dicen que ese cristal esta en peligro de caer en manos equivocadas — ya saben que Sarah se entera de todo al dar el informe de la misión para Siniestra XD.

— Muy bien!! Siniestra va a recuperar ese cristal para regresarles la felicidad a las personas que lo merecen — dice Mimi entusiasta.

— Esta bien. Debes comenzar desde hoy —

Horas mas tarde, en Cuidad Central...

— Bromeas, cierto?!!! — grita Ed sorprendido.

— Esta vez no. Tendrás el privilegio de que te acompañe a buscar ese cristal — dice Roy mientras pone su mano en la cabeza de Ed.

— Privilegio? Por favor! No necesito de nadie! —

— Que tratas de decir hermano?? — pregunta Al con lagrimas (eh, las armaduras con alma transmutada sacan lagrimas??)

— Al! No me refiero a ti! —

Al salio corriendo, ya que las palabras de su hermano le habían dolido (nahh que exagerado Al) y Ed comenzó a correr tras él. Así, solamente Roy tenia que despedirse de sus subalternos para emprender el viaje...

— Que tenga mucha suerte, coronel — saluda Riza como lo hacen los militares.

— Te extrañare mucho —

Las palabras de Roy sorprenden a Riza. Pero en unos segundos hay caída anime por parte de todos, ya que Roy estaba dirigiéndose a Black Hayate... XD

— Bien. Nos vemos! — se despide Roy de todos XD.

— Espera! — alguien lo detiene.

Roy se sorprende... es quien se imagina quien es? XD

— No quieres llevarte una foto de mi hija? —

Otra vez caída anime por parte de todos. Era Maes Huges quien lo había detenido.

— XD esta bien. Bueno, ya me voy. Esos chicos ya se adelantaron —

Y ya por fin Roy se va a emprender su viaje pokemon... eh... su viaje en busca del Cristal Rojo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba. Un joven detective iba caminado, iba de su escuela rumbo a casa, algo cansado por la jornada de clases. Pero de repente, un globo se posa sobre su cabeza, se rompe tirando varios papeles de colores y una nota especial.

— Que es esto? — dice mientras toma la nota mientras va cayendo — Una nota de Siniestra!! — y pone suma atención.

La nota decía:

"_Esta noche iré a la escuela Seigaku, por el Cristal Rojo._

_No faltes!"_

_St Tail._

— Así que ahora va por un cristal? Pues esta vez no se saldrá con la suya!!! — grita Daniel Astro Junior, como de costumbre al recibir una nota de la ladrona.

No paso mucho tiempo para que cayera la noche. Así que Mimi acudió a la capilla donde Sarah la esperaba. Ambas se vieron y Mimi dijo su frase característica...

— Que la luz del universo me guíe y me permita hacer el bien —

El viento sopló y Mimi comenzó a transformarse conforme contaba 1... 2... 3... y hacia su pose de Saint Tail o Siniestra, como quieran llamarle.

Las dos se juntaron para decir "Que la luz del universo nos permita hacer el bien hoy y siempre"

— Ten cuidado Mimi. Ese cristal es muy codiciado — advierte Sarah.

— Si, además ya me hacia falta una misión divertida — dice sonriente la ladrona.

Sin mas que decir, Sarah se quedo rezando un la capilla y Siniestra salio, saltando de un edificio a otro para llegar más rápido a esa escuela.

En la escuela Seigaku, Daniel ya estaba listo, con muchos policías alrededor, el equipo de tennis llego, un tanto indignado...

— La custodia nos la dieron a nosotros! —

— Tranquilo Momoshiro — dijo un chico de ojos rasgados sonriendo.

— Deben saber que Siniestra es muy hábil. Solo yo se como trabaja y es por eso que estoy aquí para atraparla! — se defiende Daniel.

— Y que tanto interés por ese cristal? — pregunta Ryoma.

— Es facil — responde Eiji — Ese cristal es muy extraño. Quizá valga millones —

De repente. Las luces se apagaron y una voz juguetona se escucho...

— Buenas noches. Interrumpo algo? —

Todos miraron sorprendidos a una sombra que se posaba en el techo de la escuela, con la luna resplandeciente detrás de ella.

Continuara...

**Saludos a todos! Y gracias por leer mi fic. Me gustaria que alguien me hablara, mi msn es mariam-kikumaru (arroba) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. La Sorprendente Ladrona: St Tail**

La noche había caído en medio del viaje de Ed, Al y el Coronel Roy. Incluso, ya les había dado hambre, así que decidieron hacer una parada...

— A ver, como los militares tienen mucha plata, tu invitas Roy — dice Ed con un tono normal.

— ¬¬ desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre? Enano! —

— Señor Sarcasmo! — responde Ed a la ofensa.

— Miniatura! —

— Amargado! —

— Muestra gratis! —

— Mantenido! —

— Y por que mantenido? — se indigna Roy.

— Por que Riza es tu niñera y casi te da de comer en la boca! —

— Pero hermano... en lugar de decirle "mantenido" que no seria mejor llamarle "niño" o algo por el estilo? — sugiere Al, pero sin querer ofender.

— ¬¬ ah si claro, ayúdame Al — dice Roy sarcásticamente.

— Tienes razón Al. Es un niño mantenido! Ja! Gane! Ahora tu invitas la cena! —

— ¬¬ — expresión de Roy.

— nnU — expresión de Al.

Y así, después de la discusión, entran a un lugar de comida que estaba ahí cerca.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela Seigaku...

— Es Siniestra!!! — grita Daniel, apuntando hacia la sombra.

Ryoma y compañía (me da flojera mencionarlos a todos) levantaron la vista y una luz ilumino un poco la sombra. Era una chica de coleta larga y de color naranja (o bronce??) estaba completamente vestida de tonos oscuros, bueno excepto por su falda, que es de color rosa. La chica entro a la escuela por una ventana (ya que estaban afuera)

— Va rumbo a la sala de trofeos! — grita Tezuka.

Y todos los del equipo de tennis corren hacia el interior, seguidos por Daniel, quien no dejaba de pensar "esta vez atrapare a Siniestra". Por otro lado, Siniestra había encontrado la ubicación del Cristal Rojo.

— Es solo un cristal! Que tanta importancia tiene? — se pregunto mientras lo observaba a través de la vitrina — Mas bien parece una ventana de color rojo. Pero en fin! Siniestra tiene que cumplir con su misión —

— Deja nuestros trofeos ladrona!! — grita Momoshiro, llegando con sus demás compañeros.

St. Tail miro hacia los chicos y al ver que se acercaban, saco su sombrero de maga y de su mano salieron varias cartas de póquer disparadas hacia el suelo. A partir del rastro de cartas, nadie podía caminar mas...

— Es sorprendente! — dice Eiji — Ya no podemos avanzar —

Daniel llego y aparto a todos para acercarse a St. Tail, pero ya no pudo con el rastro de cartas.

— Este es uno de los trucos de Siniestra! — dice al mirar las cartas y luego levanta la mirada hacia la ladrona.

St. Tail lo mira.

— Siniestra... por que? Para que quieres ese cristal? — pregunta Daniel en tono serio.

— Recuerda que las cosas que robo no son para mí. Este cristal hará felices a dos niños —

— Pero... Siniestra... — dice Daniel mirando al suelo.

— Oigan. Ustedes son novios? — pregunta Syusuke, divertido.

Daniel y St. Tail se sorprenden de golpe...

— Que? Por su puesto que no!!! — grita Daniel — Yo tengo que atrapar a esta ladrona. Es mi trabajo como detective!!! —

— Ah ya! Entonces ya tienes novia? — pregunta Takashi.

Con esta pregunta, St. Tail puso mas atención...

— Es algo que no les importa!! Estoy en mis horas de trabajo como para hablar de mi vida personal!!! — Daniel sigue con sus gritos.

St. Tail sonríe y dice "Es... hora... del... Show!!!" y varias tiras salen cuando su cetro toca su sombrero de maga y estas van hacia la vitrina. La vitrina se abre y St. Tail toma el cristal...

— Disculpen, pero tengo que llevarme esto. Adiós! — y Siniestra comienza a correr mientras abraza el cristal.

— Espera!! Diablos! Otra vez se salio con la suya!!! — dice Daniel.

Y una vez que Siniestra sale de la escuela, el rastro de cartas pierde su efecto y ya todos pueden seguir avanzando. El equipo de tennis y Daniel salen hacia el patio y ven a Siniestra sujetada de sus globos que usa para huir.

— Genial! Y ahora que hacemos? — pregunta Daniel molesto.

— Déjenmelo a mí — dice Ryoma.

El chico saca su raqueta y una pelota de tennis. La eleva para hacer un tiro de larga distancia y le pega fuerte. La pelota va con mucha velocidad y a pesar de que Siniestra ya va algo lejos, la pelota alcanza a tronar sus globos!!!

— Queee??!! Pero que has hecho? Puede morir si cae de esa distancia!!! — dice Daniel sorprendido.

— Entonces vayamos al lugar, ya calcule donde va a caer — dice un chico alto de lentes, con aire intelectual (no me acuerdo como se llama XD)

— Si él lo dice, es cierto! — dicen los demás al mismo tiempo.

Así, todos van rumbo al lugar donde se supone que caería St. Tail.

Mientras en el lugar de comida (eh... no se me ocurrió un nombre)...

— Bueno ya vamonos. Tenemos que encontrar ese Cristal Rojo! — dice Ed, en pose de héroe XD

— Ah claro! Lo dices por que ya estas satisfecho! Gaste mas de 9,000 euros por alimentarte — reclama Roy.

— Y agradece que Al no come — le contesta Ed como si nada.

— ¬¬ Sí, sí claro! Y que sigue? Que el Cristal Rojo te caiga del cielo? — pregunta Roy y luego se ríe.

— Ahhhhh!!!! — se oye un grito femenino.

Siniestra va cayendo, aun abrazando el cristal, y bueno, ella no sufre ningún daño al caer...

— Uff! Pensé que la caída seria muy fuerte — dice la chica.

Ed y Al solo se ven con ganas de reírse.

— Mmm? Que sucede? — pregunta Siniestra.

— Oye! Me harías el favor de ya quitarte de encima? —

Siniestra mira hacia abajo, había caído encima de Roy XD

— Ooops! Lo siento nnU — y St. Tail se levanta.

Después, Roy se reincorpora. Ed, Al y Roy miran a la chica... St. Tail los mira...

— Jeje, bueno, ya me voy — dice la chica, aun llevando el cristal entre sus manos — Y perdón por lo de hace un momento — hace una reverencia y se aleja corriendo.

Los tres se quedan en silencio. Hasta que un inteligente habla...

— Oigan!!! Ella llevaba el Cristal Rojo!!!!!! — grita Al.

— Sí, verdad? — dice Ed — Es que no estoy seguro de que ese sea —

— Claro que ese es!!! Pero es el colmo! Enano y con falta de inteligencia! — regaña Roy.

— Enano? Bueno, al menos yo no tengo la cara empanizada!!! Empanizado!! —

— ¬¬ —

— Hermano, se supone que debemos ir por ese cristal —

Y los tres comienzan a correr para alcanzar a St. Tail. Luego, el equipo de tennis llega a ese mismo lugar.

— Que mentiroso eres. Aquí no hay nadie ¬¬ — dice Kaoru.

— Los datos eran correctos. Al menos que haya caído encima de alguien y que ese alguien este buscando el Cristal Rojo y por eso ya no están aquí por que la esta persiguiendo —

— Tiene sentido — dice Ryoma.

— Que? Solo YO atrapare a Siniestra!!! —

Y Daniel comienza a correr. El equipo de tennis lo sigue.

Un poco mas adelante, St. Tail hace un truco para reparar sus globos, en eso, los alquimistas y la armadura parlante (XD) llegan...

— Alto ahí! Es ese el Cristal Rojo?? — llega Ed preguntando como si fuera un detective.

— Obvio que es ese! Que no estudiaste los libros de alquimia? ¬¬ — pregunta Roy.

Ed pone mala cara...

— Bueno, déjame actuar como persona seria e importante, no? —

St. Tail sujeta el cristal...

— Lo siento, pero no puedo entregarles este cristal! Alguien me dijo que era para dos hermanos; dos hermanos que esta viviendo mal por causa de... —

— No me importa quienes sean esos dos estúpidos! Dame ese cristal! — interrumpe Ed.

— Nunca! Y es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente! Además, eres muy pequeño como para decir groserías —

Zaz! Cubetada de agua fría para Ed...

— Mira... nada mas por que respeto a las mujeres... sino —

— Sino que? — reta St. Tail

— no me digas pequeño!! Tu muy alta, no? —

St. Tail ve un reloj de parque, ya que estaban cerca de uno. Salto hacia la punta de ese reloj...

— Ji, ahora si soy mas alta que tu —

— ¬¬ — expresión de Ed.

— Es mas! — dice St. Tail — Te voy a regalar un globo. De que figura lo quieres? Un perrito? Un conejito? —

— No me interesa de que sea!!! Que tal si me das un Cristal Rojo que tienes entre las manos? —

St. Tail sonrie...

— Bueno —

Al y Roy se sorprenden. Siniestra deja caer el cristal y antes de que Ed lo tome, cae al piso y se destruye en millones de pedacitos XD

— Oye!!! Que te pasa? No ves que ese cristal es muy importante!!! — reclama Ed con un coraje.

— Es tu culpa. Por no tomarlo — dice St. Tail como si nada — Bueno, adiós! — y la chica salta al tejado de una casa cercana.

— Pero, que no ese cristal era importante para esos dos hermanos? — pregunta Al.

St. Tail saca su sombrero y entre varios listones de colores aparece el Cristal Rojo.

— Este es el verdadero! Solo quería jugar un rato con su amigo amargado —

— — expresión de Ed.

— Vez? Y ahora quien es el amargado? — pregunta Roy, echándole mas leña al fuego.

— Nos vemos! — se despide Siniestra.

Pero sin que se lo esperara, Ed sube a ese techo de un salto, lo que sorprende completamente a la ladrona.

— Basta de bromas, ese cristal es mío!! —

— Pero que egoísta eres! —

Ed intenta quitarle el cristal a la chica, pero ambos caen del techo. Ed cae primero y luego Siniestra, en una situación comprometedora XD y por azares del destino (o más bien por que la autora quiere causar caos novelero XD) Daniel llega junto con el equipo de tennis...

— Siniestra? — pregunta sumamente sorprendido.

— ...No es lo que tu piensas!! — dice Siniestra (naahh típica frase "no es lo que parece" XD)

Continuara...


End file.
